The New King of Nightmares
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: With Pitch dead, it's up to his son D.J. to be the Nightmare King. But he's afraid he'll grow cold, and cruel like his father was... But that's what Jack, Ciel, and Alois are for! AU. {Slash/BoyXBoy/Jack X D.J.} Slightly OOC. [Young Spirits of Chaos! Alois and Ciel.] Rated for Child Abuse, Rape (mentioned only), Mental Disorder, and Cursing in both English and Italian.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: For future reference, D.J. is Italian. Just like me!** ^_^ **All of the italicized (Italian) words will be translated.**_

None of the Guardians knew what would happen after Pitch was killed. The Nightmares and Fearlings can't do anything on there own free will, that's why they made pitch their king. Fear will always exist, that much is obvious, but who the next Nightmare King would be was anything but. No, none of the Guardians knew who the next Nightmare King would be... Except one.

Jack Frost knew exactly who the heir to the shaded throne was... And he loved him with all his heart. Maybe Pitch had a point, what goes together better than cold and dark...

Certainly not fun and fear... But **his** centre isn't fear, it's courage.

_-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-_

Jackson Nightmare was shaking like a leaf, and not just because he was standing in the middle of the north pole, with a winter spirit, and only a black hoodie to keep him worm. No he was shaking out of nerves.

"D.J. are you sure you want to do this?" Jack said calmly.

D.J. (short for 'Dark Jack' as he had dubbed himself) looked into Jack's eyes. Those eyes, so shinny, blue, and un-afraid. Jack is the only person who ever looked at D.J. without fear or disgust in his eyes, and that's why D.J. would give up everything for the boy.

"The Guardians are your _Famiglia (Family.)_ They should meat me now, so they don't die of shock at our wedding."

"Yeah, if you ever decide to pop the question."

D.J. smirked. "Who says I'm not waiting on you?"

Jack laughed, and it made D.J.'s heart melt. "Don't flatter yourself D.J. You're not exactly a damsel in distress..."

D.J. rolled his eyes. "Well lead the way."

Jack always admired D.J.'s courage, and even now, when his own was failing him, D.J. was still standing tall.

_-(don't hurt me! I'm just a line!)-_

**_flashback _**

_D.J. was laying in a snow bank. He was trying to sooth the stinging bloody canvas that was his back, after another one of his "_padre's(father's)"_ punishments. "Thank God I'm wearing black," he thought. Pitch would kill him if he stained his clothes..._

_"Are you okay?"_

_D.J. jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see a boy, with white hair and a shepherd's crook, looking at him with concern. The boy was similar in build to D.J. as well as in facial structure. _

_The boy looked down and his eyes widened. D.J. followed the boy's gaze to were he had just been laying. D.J. mentally kicked himself. Of cores the blood wouldn't show up on his black cloths, but it was crystal clear on the white snow bank._

_"What happened to you?"_

_D.J. was taken aback. In all his 765 years on this miserable planet, no one had ever even acknowledged the Nightmare Prince as a person. The few spirits that knew him, hated him because they thought he was just like his father. No one ever gave two shits about the abused, immortal teen, who lived in darkness. _

_"I'm sorry," the boy said. "If it's too personal, you don't have to tell me. My name's Jack. Jack Frost"_

_"I'm D.J."_

_And that was the start of a beautiful friendship, that blossomed into a beautiful relationship. _

_Before Jack, no one cared about D.J. Everyone saw him as the carbon copy of his father. No one knew, or cared, that he was afraid of the dark, or that his favourite colour was pink, or that he was a proud Italian, and English was his second language._

_But Jack was different. Jack cared._

_-(what's my line? oh wait, I am the line!)-_

The Guardians sat in the meeting room waiting on their youngest member, who had called them here. Soon Jack came in looking nervous and excited at the same time.

Bunny broke the awkward silence, "alright Frostbite what are we doing here?"

Jack flushed a pale blue, and started his explanation. "Okay, you know how I said you would be meeting someone important? Alright, before you meet him, you should know that 1) I'm gay. 2) We have been dating for a good 270 years. And 3) We are not breaking up any time soon! Any questions, comments or concerns, that do not involve my sexuality?"

Silence.

"Good. Now the boy your about to meet is indeed the heir to Pitch Black..." Jack was cut off.

"What do you mean, 'the heir to Pitch Black!'" Bunny shouted, while the others chose stunned silence as their reaction.

"Bunny, would you just..."

"Just what? What do you possibly want me to do for the NEXT BLOODY NIGHTMARE KING?!" Bunny, shouted.

"Just give him a chance..." Jack sounded defeated, and it broke the other Guardians' hearts.

That's when they herd a giant crash from the other room, followed by a slew of Italian curse words, as well as some in Yettish. Jack opened the door to the room he had left D.J. in, and saw a sight he would never forget! D.J's, once black, hoodie was now covered in multi coloured paint, that had ben spilled on him after Phil tripped over some misplaced toys! Jack burst into a fit of laughter instantly!

"It's not funny, _faccia a culo! (ass face)__" _D.J. said loudly, but still struggling to keep a strait face at the sight of Jack laughing.

"You look... like a... rainbow... through up on you!" Jack all but gasped out, between giggles.

"_cazzo si! (fuck you!)_" D.J. was now laughing right along with Jack, and could no longer pretend to be mad.

Jack stopped laughing enough to muster up a seductive voice, "Was that an invitation?"

"You perverted _figlio di puttana.(son of a bitch)"_

_**AN: Yes Jack and the other Guardians can understand some Italian. And, like it says in the summery, D.J. has a foul mouth, so you will hear _cazzo si_, and _figlio di puttana_ a lot in this fic as well as other Italian swears. Tell me if I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

D.J. took one look down at his hoodie, and burst out laughing!

"_Che cazzo__!?(What the fuck!?) _How on earth!?"

Jack by this time was literally roiling on the floor laughing, and could do nothing to help his shocked, giggling boyfriend.

"All right," D.J. said, " this mafankulo_ (mother fucker) _is coming off!"

"Language D.J.! We can understand you! And we're no where near the boys, why Italian?" Jack said, as D.J. started to pull off his, now rainbow, hoodie.

"Sorry, force of habit!" D.J. had shed his top layer, and was now in a loose, dark pink T-shirt from Las Vegas.

Jack and D.J. walked into the meeting room, and watched as the Guardians, who hadn't seen D.J.'s costume change, dropped there jaws in shock.

He really was a sight! He stood about 5'4", with a head of unruly black hair, and glowing yellow eyes. Not to mention the fact that his weapon of choice was a scythe, and he never went anywhere without it. All in all, D.J. was rather intimidating, and might have poised a threat to the Guardians, had he not been wearing pink!

D.J. cleared his throat, "Hello... You must be the Guardians... I'm D.J."

Tooth spoke first, "Hello, D.J. How are you?"

"I'd be better if there wasn't an awkward silence going around the room..."

"Sorry," North said kindly, as he picked up a plate on the table. "Uh, Fruit Cake?"

"Um, no. Thank you..." D.J. replied.

"What's with the scythe?" Bunny asked.

"Oh," D.J. muttered, "It's my weapon of choice..."

_"Why a Scythe?"_ Sandy signed.

"Nothing beats the classics... And I like to see the look on the reapers faces when I use it to beat them with their 'modern death scythes.'"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Like Grell's chainsaw!"

"Who's Grell?" Tooth asked.

"Oh, you said it now!" Jack warned, "watch him go from shy to ranting. Go on D.J. tell us about Grell!"

Jack climbed up his staff and sat on the crook, to listen.

"Fine," D.J. began. "Grell is a reaper, one of death's little minions, and he's the biggest homo I've ever met! And the fact that a gay guy just said that makes it worse!"

"Don't forget him being a paedophile!" Jack added.

"Oh yeah, he's also a paedophile with a blood fetish."

The Guardians didn't know what to say to that, so the silence returned. But the silence only lasted for a little wile, before it was interrupted by a sharp naying, as a Nightmare came in searching franticly for her king. On instinct the elder Guardians took a fighting stance, but before anything could happen, D.J. jumped between them.

"WOE! Easy girl! Its okay." He said soothingly, while stroking the creatures mane. Almost instantly the Nightmare calmed down, as D.J. continued. "What's wrong girl?" The Nightmare whinnied and stomped, until the little colour left in the two immortal teens, drained completely.

Jack jumped down and said, "Not again!"

_**AN. Hi guys! Ciel and Alois will show up in the next chapter! For the stories sake, Ciel and Alois will only be 6 years old, in both mind and body... There also going to be a little OOC. **_

_**And if you're wondering why D.J. only curses in Italian, it's because Ciel and Alois don't understand Italian and D.J. doesn't want them to be afraid of him for his foul mouth. Just a little side info! **_

_**Reviewers get internet cookies!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Now we going to meet some Black Butler characters! *dose a little dance* **_

_**Jack: Get on with it woman!**_

_**Sebastian: Let that girl alone!**_

_**Me: What the hell are you doing here? You're not even in this story!**_

_**Sebastian: Uh... Moral support?**_

_**D.J.: Get out.**_

_**Sebastian: No! I'm trying to prevent this girl from doing horrible things to my bocchan!**_

_**Jack: I think you mean whore-able...**_

_**Me: Thank you Jack! Sebastian its my story, I'll do what ever the fuck I want! Now leave or I'll kill a kitten!**_

_**Sebastian: you wouldn't dare...**_

_**Me: You want to bet?**_

_**Sebastian: *leaves***_

_**Me: Now what was I doing... Oh, the story. Here you go! ^_^**_

_##############################################################################################_

There was a furry in those two's eyes the Guardians hadn't seen sense the first war on dreams.

"North!" Jack growled out, "Can we barrow a snow globe?"

North wouldn't have let him have the portal making device, but when you have two very pissed off teens glaring daggers at you, you give them what they want...

North handed the snow globe to Jack, after struggling to find it in his coat, and Jack wasted no time in shaking the item furiously.

"Where are they!?" he snarled.

The nightmare cowered slightly before whinnying.

D.J. translated, "Triple Threat... _Figlio di Troia!_ _(Son of a bitch!)"_

Jack wasn't surprised. Triple Threat was basically a run down, cheep bar for lesser known spirits, sprites, and reapers. It was run by the triplets, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury. Or, as there better known as, Rumour, Snitch, and Lie; they're the spirits of gossip, after all.

Jack half shouted, half growled out the name of the bar, an through it with a force that put the six foot aussie to shame. The portal swirled around waiting for the travellers to jump threw it.

"You protect children, correct?" D.J. asked.

The Guardians nodded.

"Good. You'll want to see this... Come on!"

With that the Guardians and D.J. jumped threw the portal.

###################################################################################################

The sight was one the four elders would never forget! A small boy, no older than six, was crying on the ground, and being comforted by Nightmares! He was letting the beasts nuzzle his blond hair gently as he cried. The elders took in his appearance: he had platinum blond hair, and pale skin. His eyes, though full of tears, were a stormy electric blue, but his cloths left some to be desired. He was wearing a white button up shirt (with the top two buttons missing,) a green vest (that hugged his body very tightly,) a pair of shorts (booty shorts,) a pair of brown boots (knee high, heels, laced with a maroon ribbon,) And black socks (thigh high.) The older Guardians were repulsed that this boy was walking around dressed the way he was, because 1) He looked like a slut. And 2) It was the middle of winter!

Jack and D.J. ran over to the boy and tried to calm him down. The child instantly hugged them and cried on there shoulders.

"They took Ciel!" the boy sobbed, "I want him back! I want my brother back! I can' loose him! Please don't let me loose him!"

"We'll get him back, Alois." D.J. assured."we promise."

Alois, as that was his name, smiled at them... He knew that Jack and D.J. always kept their promises...


End file.
